Omega
by KeiraficsLily
Summary: Un univers où les terrestres reçurent un gène loup. Une hiérarchie existe, les Alpha, dit dominant , ont une place dans la société la plus avantageuse. Les Béta, les plus nombreux, ont un statut assez neutre. Puis, les Oméga, les plus rares sont les hommes, ils sont considérés comme des moins que rien la plupart du temps et servent juste à procréer. UA
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir,**

 **Ce soir, nous vous présentons, une nouvelle histoire, ainsi nous postons le prologue, en espérant que ce dernier vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra. Clare.**

 **Très bonne lecture à vous.**

 _ **Keira &Lily**_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _ **Point de vue Alec** :_

Je respire le bon air de l'océan indien pour la dernière fois, les vacances en famille sont terminées, nous devons rentrer pour nous préparer pour la rentrée qui approche à grand pas. Mais surtout pour mon entrée à l'université, mes parents, Robert et Maryse Lightwood veulent que tout soit prêt pour l'université, au vu de mes notes au lycée, ils ont accepté de me laisser vivre dans un studio pour mon indépendance. Bon le studio sera aménagé dans notre domaine mais c'est déjà ça, puis je ne vais pas me plaindre, je pourrais continuer à voir mes frères et sœurs, nous sommes en tout, quatre enfants. Il y Isabelle, elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Izzy, une belle jeune femme de 16 ans bientôt 17 ans aux formes généreuses, elle sait s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins, brune comme notre mère, ses cheveux ondulent très joliment sur ses épaules. Elle a de jolis yeux marrons chocolat, une bouche pulpeuse qu'elle met encore plus en valeur avec du rouge à lèvre, de couleur rouge ou bordeaux, sa peau est d'une teinte caramel. Ensuite, il y a Jace enfin Jonathan, il a été adopté à ses 10 ans car ses parents sont décédés, mes parents l'ont pris sous leur aile pour mon plus grand plaisir, cet adonis est blond avec des beaux yeux vairons, il fait la fierté de ma famille, moi, j'ai pu admirer le jeune homme qu'il est devenu, se musclant au fil du temps. Nos parents nous ont formés depuis tout petit à savoir manier les armes, nous savons aussi nous défendre grâce aux arts martiaux. Puis le petit dernier Maxwell alias Max, petit brun portant des lunettes et aimant la culture japonaise. Il idolâtre Jace et Izzy, il a un peu plus de mal avec moi, mais j'aime quand même mon petit frère. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma famille, je suis l'ainé, Alexander mais je ne supporte pas mon prénom, je préfère largement mon diminutif Alec, je suis brun aux yeux bleus, le seul de la famille d'ailleurs. Je suis plutôt grand, j'aurais bientôt 18 ans. Ma famille est très respectée, nous avons un domaine rien qu'à nous, notre maison ressemble plus à un manoir. Je vais rentrer dans la plus grande université du pays « Idris University ». Tout va plutôt bien dans ma vie, le seul point négatif est que je suis très en retard.

Notre monde est divisé en trois catégories : les Alphas, les Betas et les Omégas. Chacun à son rôle à jouer dans le monde, les Alphas sont les dominants, ils sont nés pour diriger, mener un groupe. Ils ont leurs ruts tous les six mois cela dure trois jours. Lors de ses ruts, leur odorat est très développé, ils lâchent des phéromones pour appeler les omégas non liés. Ils peuvent utiliser leur Voix d'Alpha pour dominer les autres Beta et Omega pour obtenir obéissance. Ensuite ce sont les Betas, ils sont en grand nombres dans le monde, ils sont communs, ils n'ont pas de ruts ou de chaleurs. Ils peuvent dominer les Omégas. Et la dernière catégorie est l'Oméga, ce sont les plus faibles, ils ont leurs chaleurs tous les six mois pendant une période de quatre jours. Pendant ce temps de chaleur, l'oméga veut à tout prix se lier, s'unir à un Alpha ou un Beta, ce dernier ne pourra pas vraiment le satisfaire. Il peut être fécondé même un homme, cependant, un homme oméga est plus rare à croiser. L'Oméga est pour moi, un objet sexuel car il s'auto-lubrifie pour recevoir l'Alpha ou le Beta. J'ai même lu que lors de leur première chaleur, ils ressentaient une forte chaleur, leur odeur est au plus haut pour attirer l'Alpha. Pour les aider, ils peuvent utiliser un suppresseur d'odeur, des serviettes pour leurs fluides et une pilule pour diminuer les chaleurs. Bref, ça doit être une horreur. Ma famille pense que je vais être un Beta. Je l'espère et c'est plutôt bien parti pour le moment.

* * *

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Il n'est pas très long, mais ce n'est qu'un avant goût ne vous inquiétez pas. Le premier chapitre sera posté la semaine prochaine.**

 **See u Soon !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour,**

Nous voici, avec le premier chapitre de notre fiction Omega, nous espérons que ce dernier vous plaira.

 **Sissi1789 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton review, nous sommes contentes que le prologue t'ait plu. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira aussi.

 **Kimmy Lyn :** Ah ? Tu penses que Alec ne peut être Béta ? Peut-être que tu auras une réponse dans la suite. Merci pour ton revieuw, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

 **Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Point de vue Alec :

 _Je marche dans la forêt éclairée par les rayons du soleil, je regarde tout autour, je suis subjugué, je la trouve magnifique. D'un coup, j'entends un hurlement qui me vrille les tympans, je me ressaisis, attiré malgré la douleur, par le bruit qui semble être celui d'un loup. Après quelques minutes de marches, je me retrouve dans une clairière, je me stoppe et fronce les sourcils, intrigué. Quelque chose vient à moi mais je n'arrive qu'à distinguer la forme canine de l'animal. Sans peur, j'avance avec curiosité vers la silhouette. Cependant, tout se brouille…_

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, embrumé par ce rêve étrange, qui me laisse perplexe. Toutefois, je préfère ne plus y penser pour le moment. Je me remémore à nouveau nos vacances, en souriant. Nous sommes revenus hier soir assez tard de ces dernières. Ma mère a à tout prix voulu que l'on range nos valises pour que tout soit prêt. Dans une semaine, c'est la rentrée, je vais être à l'université, l'une des meilleures. Je suis plutôt impatient d'ailleurs, je suis un bosseur comme mes parents, je veux leur montrer que je suis digne d'eux n'étant un alpha comme il l'aurait souhaité mais un simple Beta. Enfin tout pourrait changer, vu que je serais majeur dans deux petites semaines et pour l'instant, je reste moi, un simple Beta. Je sais que mes parents sont déçus, ils auraient aimé que je sois un Alpha comme mon père, mais bon, le positif, c'est que je ne suis pas un Omega, je n'aurais pas mes chaleurs, je ne serais pas le plus faible dans la société. Je soupire après toutes ses pensées qui se bousculent dans ma tête et je décide de sortir de mon lit, il est tôt. Je dois me préparer car nous avons reçu ma lettre de l'université. Je dois m'y rendre pour confirmer mon inscription. Je vais donc dans ma salle de bain, je me lave et m'habille simplement. Tee-shirt et jeans. Je me coiffe rapidement pour ensuite descendre dans la cuisine, je mange rapidement ce que ma mère a préparé et je file prendre ma voiture que j'ai eu à mes 16 ans pour la réussite de mon permis. Mon véhicule est un peu vieux, c'est un Pick up qui a appartenu à mon oncle et qui me l'a gentiment donné après qu'il est changé de voiture. Je monte dedans et file à travers la campagne pour retrouver la ville de New-York où est située mon université. J'ai une heure et demie de route mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime conduire et puis là où nous vivons nous sommes tranquilles.

Je gare mon véhicule sur une place de parking, je descends et le verrouille. Je me tourne pour admirer le bâtiment, l'établissement me fait penser à un vieux manoir typiquement anglais, les briques sont rouges, il y a quatre chemins qui se relient au niveau de la fontaine centrale. J'inspire un grand coup et j'avance sur le chemin pour entrer dans l'édifice principal. Je cherche l'administration que je trouve assez rapidement ayant trouvé un plan. Je frappe à la porte du directeur adjoint et entre quand on m'y invite. Je salue la personne puis m'installe sur la chaise en face du directeur. Il se présente, m'explique un peu le règlement, les différents cours et options et me donne tout un tas de papiers que je dois remplir au plus vite. Je le remercie avant de sortir du bureau.

Je marche à travers le bâtiment administratif, je regarde le plan affiché dans le hall pour savoir où se trouve la bibliothèque, dans l'intention d'aller déjà emprunter quelques livres pour les futurs cours. Pendant les vacances j'ai pu lire quelques ouvrages pour l'université et j'aime bien me préparer à l'avance. Etant en marche vers mon objectif, je dois me rendre dans un autre bâtiment, d'un coup, je me fais aborder par une fille qui semble assez gênée.

\- Euh Salut…je…je suis nouvelle et je me sens déjà un peu perdue. Tu pourrais …euh me faire visiter s'il te plait ? enfin je ne veux pas t'obliger…, demande-t-elle incertaine.

Je la vois passer une main dans ses cheveux. Je lui souris doucement, je suis quelqu'un qui aide son prochain et rendre service est dans mon caractère. Je ne veux pas la laisser ainsi alors je lui demande de me suivre et je commence à lui indiquer la fonction des différentes bâtisses qui correspondent à chacun des chemins. J'ai une bonne mémoire et j'ai donc pu le mémoriser. La visite terminée, nous nous retrouvons au point de départ, proche de l'établissement administratif. La jeune fille dont je ne connais toujours pas le prénom semble hésité et me sourit doucement.

\- Merci pour avoir pris ton temps pour t'occuper de moi, tu dois être apprécié ici.

\- Oh je suis nouveau aussi.

Je dis cela simplement et elle se décompose plus gênée que jamais.

\- Ah...et bah tu semblais si bien connaître ce lieu…je pensais que tu étais en année supérieure...euh désolée, dit-elle confuse.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai une bonne mémoire et ai une tendance à être perfectionniste, je lui réponds, amusé.

Elle hoche de la tête.

\- Au fait je m'appelle Ellie, je suis contente de te rencontrer. Se présente-t-elle.

\- Moi, c'est Alec, heureux de faire ta connaissance également

On se sourit tous les deux, avant qu'un groupe de personnes s'approche et distribue un prospectus, pour en donner aux personnes autour d'eux. Je les vois arriver à notre hauteur et l'un d'eux me tend une des feuilles. Je la prends et la regarde attentivement tout en écoutant ce que dit l'autre personne.

\- Tous les ans, et avant le début des cours, une grande fête de bienvenue et d'entente est organisée pour que les nouveaux et anciens puissent se retrouver. Vous êtes les bienvenus, nous explique un blond aux yeux bleus. Puis, ils s'en vont.

Je regarde le papier avec les informations écrites dessus. La soirée se déroule ce soir même. Je fais la grimace. Je regarde l'heure, je dois rentrer et passer faire quelques courses que ma mère m'a demandé. Je relève mon regard sur Ellie qui semble être penaude tout en regardant la feuilles également.

\- Tu comptes y aller ? demande-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas…, lui répondis-je sincèrement. Je dois y aller, à bientôt. Salue-je Ellie d'un geste de la main, elle y répond souriante.

Je m'éloigne et reprends ma voiture pour aller vers un magasin pour faire les fameuses courses. Je me gare au parking, je me presse tout en étant consciencieux et ressors avec le nécessaire inscrit sur la liste faite par sa mère. Je reprends mon Pick up et me rends à mon lieu d'habitation. J'arrive et rentre dans la maison, apporte les courses dans la cuisine où ma mère est. Elle me remercie et je lui souris. Je lui raconte mon début de journée et juste au moment où je parle de la fameuse fête. Ma mère me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés, elle lâche sa préparation et se tourne vers moi.

\- Alec, je ne pense pas que… commence-t-elle.

Je l'arrête directement avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Maman, tu me connais. Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon truc. Donc rassure toi, je vais plutôt feuilleter mes livres de cours.

Ma mère me sourit puis retourne à son plat pour le diner de ce soir. Tandis que moi, je prends les bouquins pour mes cours et monte dans ma chambre sans faire attention au flyer qui tombe gracieusement sur le sol de la cuisine. En sortant de la pièce, je croise ma petite sœur qui y entre pour aider notre mère.

Installé confortablement à mon bureau, je termine mon deuxième ouvrage alors que j'allais commencer par entamer le suivant, j'entends trois petits coups à ma porte. Je referme la première de couverture, j'autorise la personne à entrer puis je lui fais face.

\- Alec, petit cachotier ! Une fête est organisée et tu ne m'en parles même pas !? S'exclame-t-elle en lui brandissant de derrière son dos le tract. Faut trop qu'on y aille ! C'est une chance de rencontrer tes ainés et tes futurs camarades de classe. Et puis, ça te permettra de sortir de ton trou un peu, enchaine-t-elle enthousiaste.

Je soupire, je sais bien qu'elle aime ça elle. Je vais rarement à des fêtes, je ne suis pas du tout adepte de ça et me fondre dans la masse, être entouré de beaucoup de monde, n'est absolument pas mon style. Je soupçonne d'avance que Izzy va essayer par tous les moyens de me convaincre et sûrement je vais encore accepter parce que c'est ma sœur.

\- Allez, big brother, ça va te détendre avant la rentrée ! Et puis, on…

\- Alec ! Izzy ! A table ! Hurle ma mère coupant Izzy dans sa phrase.

Je roule des yeux et lance un regard noir à ma sœur. Tandis qu'elle ne cesse de me sourire et de me faire les yeux doux. Izzy quitte ma chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger, je la suis exaspéré, elle sait qu'elle avait déjà gagné. Toutefois, je vais la laisser mariner encore un peu.

Une fois à table, je me fais tout petit, mes parents discutent avec Max, il leur parle du nouveau manga qu'il a découvert puis vient le tour d'Izzy pour terminer par Jace, celui qui rend fier mes parents, le futur alpha de la famille. J'écoute que d'une oreille, je ne m'intéresse pas trop à ce qu'ils racontent, j'ai quelquefois l'impression de ne pas être à ma place. Je pense parfois que si je n'étais pas là, ils s'en porteraient tout aussi bien. Je me contente de manger et une fois cela fini, mes parents m'autorisent à sortir de table tout en débarrassant mon assiette pour le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je monte dans ma chambre et m'écroule sur mon lit. Je fais un compte à rebours dans ma tête, trois… deux… un...

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure de flemmarder, faut te trouver une tenue pour ce soir ! s'exclame-t-elle en entrant dans ma chambre.

Je souffle et lève les yeux au ciel, la laissant fouiller dans ma garde-robe peu variée. Je la vois chercher pendant de longues minutes.

\- J'ai trouvé ! crie-t-elle victorieuse.

Je regarde les vêtements qu'elle me tend d'un air peu convaincu. Elle avait sorti les seuls habits que je n'ai jamais mis : Une chemise cintrée blanche et un jean slim gris. Je me lève, les prenant et me rends dans ma salle de bain peu jovial de sortir. Une fois habillé, ma sœur entre dans la pièce, elle me sourit et prend le parfum qu'elle m'a acheté pour me féliciter de mon entrée à l'université pour m'en asperger. Je toussote un peu tandis qu'Izzy rigole puis me scrute avant de lever son pouce en ma direction. Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans ses vêtements mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma petite sœur. Elle sort de ma chambre tandis qu'elle descend les escaliers pour quitter la maison, je suis obligé de passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre car je sais d'avance que si ma mère me voit, je ne pourrais quitter la maison, je grimpe dans l'arbre puis je descends doucement celui-ci. De nouveau sur le sol, je rejoints Isabelle qui m'attend devant ma voiture. Nous montons dans celle-ci, Izzy recherche l'itinéraire avec son téléphone et je roule vers notre destination. Après quarante-cinq minutes de route, nous nous arrêtons devant une grande maison où nous pouvons voir des jeunes gens sortir et entrer, la musique est très forte puisqu'on l'entend de ma voiture. Bref, je peux dire que nous sommes arrivés à la fête de bienvenue.

Je sors lentement de ma voiture, ma sœur déjà à l'extérieure de cette dernière et je la ferme à clé. Je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner courage, pourtant mes pieds n'avancent pas d'un centimètre. Je vois ma sœur revenir sur ces pas et me tirer avec qu'elle vers la maison.

\- Allez Big Bro' !

Je soupire, résigné et très vite, pour mon plus grand malheur, nous nous trouvons dans l'entrée. La première chose que je peux voir, est le trop plein de monde. Là, je n'ai qu'une envie, fuir très loin du lieu. Malheureusement, ma sœur décide à ma place et me pousse vers une des grandes pièces. Je balaye très vite la salle et essaie de repérer un coin où je pourrais me réfugier sans me faire remarquer. Mon observation est soudainement interrompue par un jeune homme blond, aux yeux bleus qui se plante juste devant moi. Je dévie mon regard, baissant la tête, gêné.

\- Salut ! Je suis content que tu es pu venir ce soir !

Je le regarde, fronce des sourcils à cette phrase, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il a dû voir mon incompréhension puisqu'il enchaîne.

\- Nous nous sommes croisés tout à l'heure, certes c'était bref, mais des yeux bleus comme les tiens ça ne s'oublient pas. Balance-t-il souriant, l'air sincère.

Je rougis, mal à l'aise par ce compliment, peu habitué à cela. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux signe de ma nervosité et lui réponds en bégayant un peu. J'ai l'air stupide là.

\- euh… je… merci…, dis-je en me raclant la gorge essayant de reprendre contenance, surtout devant un inconnu.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Oublie ça. Je m'appelle Jonathan-Christopher, mais appelle moi juste Jonathan. Se présente-t-il en me souriant doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas… grave. Alec, je réponds simplement. Je lui rends son sourire, de façon maladroite.

\- Enchanté ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, Bienvenue en tout cas ! on se voit plus tard Alec, me dit-il me faisant un signe de main en partant.

Je souffle de soulagement, alors que ma sœur m'a abandonné aux mains du blond. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme elle, être à l'aise, m'amuser et profiter. Je repère la table dressée où de la nourriture et boissons s'y trouvent et me décide de m'y faufiler pour prendre un truc. Il faut bien que je passe mon temps. C'est alors que je me fais le plus discret possible, le plus invisible, évitant de justesse de me faire bousculer par moment et c'est dans un cri de victoire silencieux que j'arrive enfin à ma destination.

Je me serre quelques amuse-gueules dans une assiette et un verre de coca avant de m'enfuir vers un coin de la pièce. Mais je me rends compte qu'il y a du monde partout, je cherche dans chaque pièce de la maison, un endroit tranquille mais il n'y en a pas. Je dois parfois me faufiler entre la foule, je sens de temps en temps des mains qui me frôlent à cause de la proximité de nos corps alors qu'ils dansent ou bougent au même moment, je suis vraiment de plus en plus mal à l'aise parmi la foule. Je décide à un moment de monter à l'étage espérant ainsi trouver mon endroit calme, je marche puis entre dans la première pièce mais celle-ci est fermée. Je continue donc ma route jusqu'à soudainement sentir une délicieuse odeur, c'est très subtil mais ça m'attire, je suis les effluves du parfum qui flottent dans l'air. C'est vraiment étrange, j'ai l'impression de perdre le total contrôle sur mon corps, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, savoir qui porte cette odeur. Après quelques minutes de recherches à tracer l'odeur, une porte s'ouvre et une personne sort de la pièce, en passant à mes côtés, la senteur que je suis, enveloppe totalement cet inconnu, ça me prend de plein fouet, je ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'odeur, je me sens soudain mieux comme si j'étais à ma place, puis d'un coup sans rien y comprendre, je sens mon pantalon me serrer, j'ai comme un volcan à l'intérieur de moi qui ne souhaite qu'exploser, je suffoque sous l'intensité de ce que je ressens dans mon corps, c'est totalement nouveau et étrange pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je me plie en deux et un couinement sort d'entre mes lèvres au frottement de mon vêtement sur mon intimité, puis soudain je me mets à pleurer en sentant du fluide s'échapper, mouillant mon jean. Je suis dans un cauchemar, ce n'est pas vrai… Je m'écroule au sol sous la douleur, je ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter au sol, espérant que cela puisse calmer la douleur, je couine, mes larmes sont au bord de mes yeux. Je sens une multitude d'odeurs d'Alphas, mais une, ressort du lot, celle que j'ai senti, que j'ai suivi. D'ailleurs, je sens qu'elle se rapproche, je lâche encore plus d'hormones, je ne veux pas mais ma condition me le fait faire. Je me sens vide, je veux être rempli, j'en ai besoin et ce sentiment, ce ressenti me dégoute.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois un Oméga ?_

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites nous tout !**

 **La semaine prochaine, une nouvelle histoire sera publiée.**

 **See u soon !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Nous vous postons aujourd'hui, le chapitre 2 de Omega. Nous espérons que ce dernier vous plaira.**

 **[Sissi1789] :** Peut-être que tu auras une confirmation dans cette suite 😊. Nous te souhaitions une bonne lecture et espérons que celui-ci te plaira. Merci pour ton review et contentes que cela te plait.

 **[Kimmy Lyn] :** ^^ ah les correcteurs ^^. Carrément tu nous en voudras à mort ? A voir par la suite si C'est Jonathan ou Magnus, j'espère que la réponse te plaira et que tu ne nous tueras pas trop ^^. Alec Omega était un petit suspense ^^. Merci pour ton review, en espérant que la suite te plaira une nouvelle fois.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

 **/!\Scènes à caractères sexuels explicites/!\**

 **Bonne lecture à vous ! #Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Point de vue ? :**

\- Bon les flyers ont été distribués ? demande-je

\- Oui Chef, me répond Jonathan

\- Très bien, taquine-je gentiment.

Je le vois rouler des yeux, exaspéré par mon comportement, je lui envoie un baiser et lui souris fier de moi. Je soupire, la soirée devrait être parfaite à ma hauteur, je suis le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus époustouflant que la terre n'ait jamais mis au monde, le plus doué pour organiser les meilleurs, les plus grandioses soirées étudiantes de tous les temps.

\- Euh… ça va, tu te sens bien. C'est quoi cette pose à la statue de la liberté, me balance mon amie, blonde platine voire blanc.

\- Non, ce n'est rien ! J'étais juste dans mes pensées, souris-je en les balayant de la main.

J'embrasse mon amie avant de filer au salon pour diriger mes compagnons pour l'installation de la piste de danse, du buffet que nous allons mettre en place pour cette party d'enfer. Je suis en deuxième année de commerce, je veux ouvrir ma propre boîte de nuit, j'aime la nuit. Toutefois, il y a pas mal de préparation à faire pour ce soir, je descends les escaliers de la grande maison de notre fratrie « Warlock » d'où je suis le président à la suite de ma nomination que je dois à notre ancien dirigeant. Je me stoppe à l'avant dernière marche et scrute l'assemblée qui se tient devant moi où la plupart appartiennent à notre congrégation.

\- Alors les petits nouveaux, vous irez faire les courses, voici la liste, dis-je en tendant un papier long comme mon bras. Ensuite, un groupe va installer la piste de danse sous le regard intransigeant de Catarina, un autre s'occupera de la cuisine sous la coupe de notre cher Jonathan, futur chef-cuistot et avec moi, votre magnificence, à la décoration. Quant à toi, mon cher Ragnor, tu vas accueillir le Dj que j'ai loué, continue-je en regardant tout ce petit monde qui acquiesce à mes ordres. Allez, maintenant au boulot, termine-je en tapant dans mes mains.

Je vois plusieurs groupes se former et partir exécuter mes directives. Après plusieurs heures de boulot acharné et intensif, nous pouvons être satisfait de notre travail, avant d'aller nous préparer, je préviens chacun qu'il sera interdit aux invités d'avoir accès au deuxième étage, je n'interdis pas les coucheries mais je conseille les petits nouveaux de fermer leurs chambres à clés, s'ils ne veulent pas de dégâts dans celles-ci. Tout le monde hoche de la tête après mon discours puis nous pouvons enfin nous préparer pour cette soirée. Après une bonne douche bien chaude, j'enfile une chemise noire transparente ouverte sur mon torse musclé et imberbe, un pantalon slim en cuir noir assorti de mes bottines à talons dorés préférées, j'orne mes doigts de mes bagues fétiches, je mets de la couleur sur mes ongles, un joli noir avec paillettes dorées, je me concentre ensuite sur le choix de mes colliers, j'en prends trois, de différentes tailles jouant avec les couleurs de ma tenue et je termine le tout par un maquillage chargé au niveau de mes paupières faisant un smocky dans les tons chaud marroné et doré avec un trait d'eyeliner à l'égyptienne et une touche de couleur rose nude sur mes lèvres. Je me fixe quelques minutes, trouvant qu'il manque encore quelque chose pour que je sois parfait. Je réfléchis mais très vite, je comprends que je dois coiffer mes cheveux bruns, je m'ébouriffe la tête pour mon effet coiffé/décoiffé, puis je me saisis d'une de mes nombreuses bombes de couleur et en mets sur quelques mèches.

\- Je suis parfait !

 **Point de vue d'Alec :**

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois un Oméga ?_

Je me tords sur le sol, essayant vainement de me soulager comme je peux. Je me dégoûte à faire cela, pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est le seul moyen. Je sens encore cette odeur, elle est si proche, cela n'arrange pas mon état. Cette seule envie d'être remplie, d'être satisfait, d'être touché, d'être dominé, de vouloir qu'un Alpha ne fasse plus qu'un avec moi et me marque. Cette idée me révulse, toutefois, je n'arrive à rien contrôler. Je vois si flou, j'arrive juste à distinguer cette odeur qui me rend fou, je sens des mains, d'un homme je le sais, me soulever. A peine, il me touche, un couinement de plaisir et de désir sort de ma bouche. Mon cerveau s'arrête, je sais ce qui va arriver et je ne peux rien y faire, je plonge dans ce brouillard sexuel et m'y laisse couler sans possibilité de fuite.

Porté, je me laisse faire, alors que mes lèvres vont dans le cou de cet inconnu, humant ce parfum si délicieux, un autre petit râle s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et je me frotte contre lui, montrant une certaine impatience, partagée. Je me retrouve très vite plaqué contre une porte, je balaye difficilement la pièce, reconnaissant une chambre. Je défaille petit à petit et ma raison se sauve de plus en plus. Mon regard croise celui de l'homme. Il a un look assez atypique, ses yeux prononcés de maquillage, sont si profonds, j'ai l'impression d'être sondé littéralement. Ce regard qui est posé sur moi, est empli d'un plaisir intense, il me montre sans détour qu'il me veut. Je ravale ma salive difficilement, ma raison dans un dernier recours, essaie de dominer ma nouvelle nature. Seulement, rien n'y fait et ne se fera. Alors, mon seul acte sur le moment, est d'entourer son cou et poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon bassin ondule contre lui, lui faisant comprendre que j'en demande plus.

Il approfondit le baiser sans ménagement, sentant sa dominance me submerger, je me noie complètement. Il se sépare de moi, laissant ses lèvres glisser dans mon cou, le suçotant. Je ne peux retenir mes couinements, qui semblent le rendre totalement dingue, puisqu'il me porte jusqu'au lit, me jetant dessus. Je sens son regard me dévorer avant de venir me surplomber, reprenant mes lèvres avec sauvagerie. Il m'arrache ma chemise, mon torse à sa vue et vient le prendre d'assaut. Il descend petit à petit sur ce dernier, il mordille mes tétons un par un, je me cambre sous la pointe de douleur mais de plaisir qu'il me procure, mes gémissements sortent sans gènes et sans retenus. Je suis comme dans un autre monde.

Il continue sa descente, ne laissant aucune chance à mes parcelles de peau, ses mains détachent mon pantalon et le font glisser ainsi que mon boxer. Je me retrouve bien vite nu devant lui, j'écarte instinctivement les jambes, je ne me sens absolument pas pudique. Je suis déjà auto-lubrifié, à chaque plaisir et envie que je ressens, cela se produit. Mes yeux sont fiévreux, mes mains sont accrochées aux draps, mon corps s'ondule, je le veux maintenant. Je le veux en moi. D'un coup, il relève mes jambes pour les mettre sur ses épaules et me pénètre soudainement et de tout son long. Je rejette la tête en arrière dans un cri de satisfaction non dissimulé, serrant les draps un peu plus. Il commence ses va et viens, il est brusque mais j'aime cela et en demande plus encore. Il se penche vers moi, capture mes lèvres, mord celle inférieure jusqu'au sang. Je gémis dans ce baiser farouche, ces coups s'accélérant, si cela est possible. Je m'agrippe d'une main à son épaule et l'autre, lui griffe le dos. Je tremble, d'autant plus quand, d'une de ses mains libres, prend ma verge dans la sienne pour calquer le même rythme de va et viens que ces coups butoirs. J'en peux plus, je vais bientôt venir, je le sais, lui aussi. Ses râles me le démontrent et dans un dernier coup, ma chair se resserre autour de son membre, je me cambre, je tremble et je jouis dans un cri, suivi peu de temps par lui qui vient en moi. Il s'effondre sur moi, notre respiration est saccadée, nos cœurs battent à vive allure et nos perles de sueurs se mélangent. Il se retire de moi et se laisse aller à mes côtés.

Cependant, alors que ma respiration reprend petit à petit un rythme plus régulier ainsi que mon cœur, je me rapproche de lui et monte sur lui pour frotter mon intimité contre la sienne, lui réclamant encore. J'en veux plus, je ne suis pas rassasié et lui aussi, je le vois. Je m'empale sur son membre d'une traite entamant un rythme rapide pour atteindre ma prostate. L'inconnu m'agrippe les hanches pour suivre mes mouvements de bassins et me bascule d'un coup sur le lit me dominant. Après plusieurs minutes d'intense et puissants va et viens, je jouis sur mon ventre tandis que l'Alpha vient en moi en puissant jets, dans une semi-conscience, je sens son membre s'accrocher à mes parois, nous plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Je me réveille en me sentant poisseux, sale. Je regarde autour de moi ne reconnaissant pas la pièce où je suis. J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a roulé dessus, je me redresse difficilement car mes jambes tremblent, mon dos me fait mal surtout le bas, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir. Je tente d'analyser la situation, j'observe la chambre pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, je vois mes vêtements au sol avec d'autres que je ne reconnais pas, mais qui appartienne à un homme. Les draps du lit sont défaits, comme ci… comme ci… Non… impossible… Je secoue la tête, je ne peux y croire. J'avance dans la pièce quand mon regard tombe sur mon reflet, j'ouvre de grands yeux par ce que je vois, mon corps est totalement recouvert de suçons. J'hallucine, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur une marque particulière située à la naissance de mon épaule droite. Ma main vient se poser sur cette dernière, je reste statufié devant le miroir, ça n'a pas pu arriver. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Revenant petit à petit, j'entends de l'eau qui coule, je me dirige vers la porte et entre à l'intérieur peut-être que la personne pourra m'aider à comprendre, quoique je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie. Alors que je suis dans la salle de bain, je vois une silhouette masculine se savonner le corps, avec la chaleur de l'eau je ne distingue pas trop mais je me sens attirer par la personne, j'avance doucement vers la douche, ma main se pose sur la porte vitrée de celle-ci et l'ouvre. Cette odeur est attirante, soudain l'homme se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Il tend sa main, je ne comprends pas trop, cependant, je pose la mienne sur la sienne et il m'attire à lui me collant au mur de la salle d'eau. Ses yeux sont noirs de… désir pour moi… Il m'embrasse langoureusement et je me laisse entrainer dans cette danse alors que l'une de ses mains descend vers mes fesses, mon corps frissonne à son simple contact. Et sans comprendre plus, il enfonce ses doigts en moi, je lâche un long gémissement lui en demandant plus. L'alpha bouge frénétiquement ses doigts en moi mais cela ne me satisfait point, je lui fais retirer ses doigts puis je me tourne et lui demande de me prendre immédiatement. Je le sens s'approcher et il entre lentement son gland en moi, je grogne de mécontentement. Je recule mon bassin pour que son membre soit totalement en moi, l'inconnu rigole un peu avant d'enfin me prendre comme il se doit, profondément et puissamment. Plusieurs minutes ou heures, je n'en sais rien, je viens sur mon ventre et le mur tandis que je sens le liquide chaud de mon amant à l'intérieur de moi. Sous cet orgasme, mes jambes me lâchent et l'Alpha me retient et me porte jusqu'au lit. Ma tête à peine sur l'oreiller que je sombre de nouveau.

 _Je papillonne des yeux, le soleil m'éblouissant, je lève ma main pour cacher mon regard de ses rayons. Je regarde le paysage autour de moi, je reconnais cet endroit, je suis déjà venu ici. Je m'habitue à la lumière laissant retomber ma main le long de mon corps, mon regard est attiré par une forme familière, un loup blanc aux yeux bleus se tient juste devant moi. Je m'avance et m'agenouille face à lui, je porte ma main vers l'animal voulant le caresser lorsque surgit une silhouette devant moi me faisant tomber sur les fesses au sol, comme pour protéger le canidé. Je peux reconnaitre distinctement le nouveau venu et je peux constater qu'il est de la même race que le loup blanc. Je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de la créature en face de moi, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre alors qu'elle semble furieuse contre moi. Puis petit à petit, la forêt ainsi que les loups se dissipent…_

Je sens la chaleur du soleil sur mon corps, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux pour la simple raison que je sais qu'il est là, sa chaleur et son odeur m'entourent, J'ai quelques brides de ces quelques jours passés mais je n'en crois rien, c'est tout simplement impossible. Je ne peux pas… peux pas être… Jamais… Je suis un beta, rien d'autre. Je dois pouvoir partir mais je n'ai pas envie de réveiller l'autre qui est à mes côtés comment je vais faire. Soudain, je sens du mouvement derrière moi, j'entends ensuite du bruit, un placard qu'on ouvre, il fouille après quelques secondes ou minutes, je n'en sais rien, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et se referme doucement. Je patiente quelques temps pour voir s'il revient mais rien, juste le silence. J'ouvre alors les yeux, m'habille en vitesse, décidé à quitter cet endroit. Je fais le plus doucement possible pour ne pas être repéré et je réussis à sortir de la maison après m'être un peu perdu dans cette immense baraque. Je souffle un bon coup étant dehors, je fixe quelques secondes la bâtisse avant de tourner les talons pour m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Je me dirige vers un arrêt de bus pour savoir où je me trouve par rapport à chez moi, je comprends assez vite que je suis à plus d'une heure et demi en voiture, d'ailleurs en parlant de voiture, je l'ai laissé là-bas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. Je souffle tant pis, je viendrais la chercher à un autre moment, là je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Je soupire en voyant que je vais devoir faire un grand détour pour arriver chez moi, je dois me rendre au terminus de cette ligne pour récupérer le bus qui me ramènera à la maison.

Après deux heures et demi de galère, je peux enfin passer le portail de ma maison pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée, je remarque par ailleurs que ma voiture est garée à côté de celle de mes parents. Je soupire de soulagement en la voyant, je n'aurais pas à y retourner. Je vais pour franchir l'entrée quand une voix m'interpelle.

\- Alec !

* * *

 **Nous espérons qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez. Qui pourrait être la personne qui appelle Alec ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, la suite de Family sera publiée.**

 **See u Soon !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey !**

 **Nous voici avec la suite de Omega. Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture !**

 **#Keira &Lily**

 **[Flavy] :** Nous te remercions pour ton commentaire. Nous sommes ravies que cela puisse déjà te plaire et nous espérons que par la suite aussi.

 **/!\Scènes à caractère sexuelles/!\**

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 _\- Alec !_

Je me décompose à l'entente de la voix d'Izzy, je referme la porte rapidement, je monte les escaliers à grande vitesse espérant que ma sœur ne m'intercepte pas. A peine en haut des marches, elle arrive déjà à ma hauteur, je fuis vers la porte de ma chambre cependant avant que je ne puisse m'y rendre, Isabelle se poste devant moi, me barrant le chemin. J'essaie de garder une certaine contenance alors qu'au fond de moi, je sens la panique m'envahir complétement.

\- Big Bro' ! Je me suis inquiétée, où étais-tu ? Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je t'ai cherché partout dans la maison, vendredi ? s'exprime-t-elle rapidement sans me laisser l'opportunité de répondre. Rassure-toi, je t'ai couvert auprès des parents, ils n'en sauront rien ! rajoute-telle en me souriant tendrement. Dis-moi tout ! demande-t-elle curieuse.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois essayant d'assimiler toutes les questions que ma petite sœur me pose, je n'aimerai qu'une chose sur le moment : m'enfermer dans la salle de bain puis me terrer dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je regarde dans les yeux ma cadette, je pose mes lèvres sur son front rapidement, ne voulant pas trop qu'elle se doute de quelque chose puis je me décale et m'enferme dans ma chambre en lâchant ma phrase.

\- Désolé ! Mais plus tard !

Je m'adosse contre la porte et je ferme les yeux en soupirant. Une multitude de questions me surviennent, aurais-je du l'embrasser au risque qu'elle le sente, qu'elle pense qu'un changement s'est opéré en moi, qu'elle sache que je suis devenu un Om… un faible. Que penseront ils de moi ? Ils ne m'accepteront jamais, tout est SA faute ! A cet Alpha qui n'a pas su se maitriser, qui a perdu pied totalement. Tout d'un coup, des brides de souvenirs me parviennent.

 _Mes yeux restèrent fixés dans le regard de l'asiatique, il me fit un petit sourire que je devinais coquin, je déglutis en sentant de nouveau ses lèvres dans mon cou, il fit plusieurs baisers papillons, puis il avança sur la marque que j'avais, il descendit encore sur mon buste, il joua quelques instants avec mes tétons qui durcissaient sous ces coups de langue, il reprit ses baisers alors que mon souffle se fit plus rapide au fur et à mesure de la descente. Ses mains quant à elle, remontèrent le long de mes cuisses. Je sentis mes muscles abdominaux se contracter sous cette douce torture, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux. Son souffle chaud me fit lâcher un râle de plaisir, j'agrippais les draps quand je sentis les bouts de lèvres entrer en contact avec mon gland, il le lécha sensuellement, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens. Après quelques temps, il me prit totalement en bouche, sa langue passa autour de mon membre alors qu'il fit quelques va et viens, je serrais les draps plus fort, grognant de désir._

Je rouvre les yeux brutalement, secoue la tête, essayant de chasser cette vague de souvenirs. Je me passe une main sur le visage, perdu et fatigué. Je me décide de me rendre sous la douche, voulant tout oublier, enfouir toutes ces choses au plus profond de mon être, pour ne plus y penser. Je me déshabille et mon regard se pose par réflexe sur mon reflet. Les flashs m'assaillent de nouveau.

 _Je sentais des bras m'entourer alors que je me réveillais doucement. Je bougeais légèrement, gémissant sous les courbatures que je ressentais. Je sentais un souffle, et un murmure s'éleva au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner._

 _\- Je reviens, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Me dit-il._

 _Je ne réagis pas réellement, me contentant d'émettre un petit grognement. J'entendis, un rire s'élever, une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans brusquerie. Je mis un petit temps avant de me relever, grimaçant. Je repris petit à petit conscience, moins embrumé. J'observais mon environnement, mon corps me chauffait toujours plus ou moins et le frottement des draps contre ma peau, ne m'aidait pas. Je relevais la tête à l'entente de la porte et laissa l'asiatique s'approcher de moi, un plateau dans les mains, qu'il installa sur le lit devant moi. Mes joues rougirent à la vue qu'il m'offrait tout en détournant le regard, le posant sur la nourriture apportée. Il y avait des fraises et de la crème fouettée, deux verres de jus d'orange, et quelques autres fruits qu'il était possible de picorer. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, pris une des fraises et la plongea dans la chantilly. Mon regard croisa celui de mon partenaire, qui arborait un petit sourire. Mes yeux descendirent, balayant son corps, je me sentais troublé. Mon geste suspendu et mon regard remplie de malice, voulant jouer. Je pris le fruit dans le bouche et me pencha vers l'homme pour qu'il croque l'autre morceau, qui dépassait de mes lèvres. Je me sentis plus que heureux lorsqu'il y répondit positivement, nos lèvres rentrèrent en contact et un sulfureux baiser s'échangea. Je me séparais de cet exquis échange et d'un sourire taquin, l'un de mes doigts, plongea dans la crème, venant par la suite effleurer délicatement le haut de son torse, pour le faire glisser le long de son buste, laissant une traînée blanche sur ce dernier. A mon passage mon partenaire frissonna, ses muscles se contractèrent. Mon désir augmentait progressivement, son regard ne me quittait plus. Mon corps brûlait, et d'un geste habile, je poussais le plateau, pris mon homologue par les épaules, pour le faire basculer sur le lit. Je le regardais un instant, joueur, lui semblait amusé, avant de porter mes lèvres là où la ligne blanche commençait, aspirant avec gourmandise cette délicieuse crème, mon corps se consumant d'envie._

Je respire avec difficulté, je panique. Comment ai-je pu agir ainsi, le seul coupable est ce mec. Il m'a piégé et j'ai été assez bête pour succomber. Je ne peux y croire, je m'appuie au rebord du lavabo, essayant de reprendre mon souffle, de juste me calmer. Je ne vois qu'une chose pour me détendre. Je rentre dans la douche et enclenche le jet d'eau chaude à une température ambiante assez acceptable. Mes membres se détendent au contact de l'eau. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment. Ce qui malheureusement est une mauvaise idée. Puisque mes pensées me plongent dans ces vagues de souvenirs encore une fois.

 _J'entendis l'eau qui coulait puis quelques secondes plus tard, son odeur envahit la pièce, je me redressais et l'admirais sans retenu, il était prêt de son armoire, une serviette autour de la taille, ses petites gouttes d'eau dévalant son corps pour se faufiler sous le drap de bain. Je me mordis la lèvre, le voir comme ça m'excitait au plus au point. Je me sentis de nouveau pousser dans le vide, je me levais du lit et m'approcha doucement. Son odeur d'Alpha envahit mes narines, je retins un gémissement, il se tourna vers moi en souriant grandement. Il avança vers moi, je lui souris aussi en me reculant, je me retrouvais très vite coincé par son bureau. Il approcha alors ses lèvres des miennes ne faisant que les frôler, me frustrant encore plus. Je vis que cela l'amusait grandement, je ne pus me retenir d'avantage et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je recommençais à me frotter à lui, voulant au maximum qu'il me touche, me goute encore et qu'il me prenne. Je voulais le sentir en moi, après un baiser plus que sauvage entre nous, je me retournais pour m'appuyer sur son bureau lui montrant mon derrière plus que prêt à le recevoir, ce qu'il comprit rapidement sentant son membre entrer en moi, il commença rapidement ses coups butoirs me faisant gémir de plus belle._

Je ressors du souvenir m'appuyant contre la paroi de la douche, je mords ma lèvre violemment pour tenter de chasser ces images de ma mémoire. Je tourne un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude pour en augmenter la température, j'espère que celle m'aidera à me vider l'esprit. Je ne vois pas le temps passer, je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis resté sous le jet d'eau. Je coupe finalement l'eau et sors complétement éreinter. Je m'enroule dans une serviette, évite mon reflet dans le miroir, finis par sécher ma peau rougit par l'eau brûlante et m'habille. Je reviens dans ma chambre et me laisse m'affaler sur mon lit. Les heures passent, Izzy tente à plusieurs reprises de me parler mais je refuse d'avoir une discussion avec elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache ou qu'elle découvre quoique ce soit. Je tente de réfléchir à un moyen de rester dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée. Mais je sais d'avance que je vais devoir y sortir, mes parents vont refuser que j'y reste. Je soupire d'avance quand soudain j'entends trois petits coups sur ma porte.

\- Alec ! Je… J'ai compris que tu ne veux pas me parler donc je… Je ne te forcerais pas mais sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin, je serais toujours là. Je te dépose un plateau repas devant la porte de ta chambre, tu dois avoir faim, explique calmement ma sœur. J'entends à sa voix qu'elle est inquiète et je n'aime pas ça mais je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ma sœur pour le moment surtout en sachant que je n'y couperais pas ce soir au diner quand mes parents seront là.

J'attends quelques minutes puis me lève et vais récupérer le plateau qu'Isabelle a déposé. Je le pose sur mon bureau, commence à manger tout en jetant un œil à mes livres de cours pour tenter de penser à autre chose. Cela m'occupe pas mal mais quand je vois qu'il est bientôt dix-huit heures, je fonce m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain à nouveau et reprends une douche chaude, je mets une tonne de gel douche dans ma main pour effacer au maximum l'odeur de cet homme sur moi, j'ai l'impression qu'il est partout sur moi. Je me frictionne jusqu'à ce que ma peau devienne rouge. Je me rince, me sèche et sors pour m'habiller d'un nouveau pyjama neuf, je retourne dans la salle d'eau et m'asperge de parfum pour camoufler l'odeur. Je dois tout faire pour que mes parents ne sentent rien. J'espère que ça va marcher, je quitte ensuite ma chambre et descends dans le salon pour attendre le retour de mes parents. Ma petite sœur étant déjà dans la pièce, je m'assois à une bonne distance d'elle, je la regarde et la remercie du regard. Elle me sourit puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, j'inspire un grand coup et me prépare. Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Point de vue ? :

J'ouvre les yeux, m'étirant après ces « deux » jours dans ma chambre à satisfaire les plaisirs décadents de ce petit Oméga dans mon lit. Je tourne mon regard vers lui et souris, amusé. Je me lève, enfile mon pantalon pour quitter ma chambre afin de permettre à mon invité de réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je descends donc à la cuisine pour préparer un repas pour nous deux. Je dois lui présenter des excuses et qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé. Moi-même je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi mes ruts sont venus plus tôt. En gros, je dois avoir une discussion avec lui, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, il doit être totalement perdu. Alors que je termine la préparation de mon plateau, j'entends des voix venir à moi, je reconnais mes amis.

\- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Tu es enfin sorti de ta grotte ? questionne un jeune homme brun typé espagnol.

\- Raphaël ! Tais-toi ! m'exclame-je

\- Quoi ? Tu étais bien dans ta chambre et je suppose avec quelqu'un, comme à ton habitude ! D'ailleurs comment était la personne ? Bien j'imagine au vu du temps que tu y as passé avec elle !

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Santiago ! m'énerve-je, agacé par ces ouï dire.

\- Magnus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air toi-même. S'enquit Catarina.

Je regarde mon amie et soupire, elle me connait bien trop.

\- Plus tard, plus tard ! fais-je d'un air las.

Je prends le plateau, et avant de partir pour rejoindre ma chambre, je vois Catarina et Ragnor échanger un regard. Je remonte alors les escaliers et y retourne. J'ouvre la porte et constate que ce bellâtre n'est plus dans le lit. Je balaye la pièce du regard, fronce des sourcils, m'aperçois que ses vêtements ont disparu. Je pose le plateau sur le bureau et je me rends dans la salle de bain pour vérifier si il est là, mais non, personne. Je me mets alors à le rechercher à travers la maison, cependant, au bout de longues minutes d'intensives recherches, il n'y a plus aucune trace de lui nulle part. Au détour d'un couloir, je sens l'odeur particulière de l'oméga, mélangée à la mienne, je la suis et je me rends vite compte qu'elle mène à la porte d'entrée de la demeure. Je comprends que le jeune homme s'en est allé.

Je ressens une pointe de tristesse, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion d'avoir une réelle conversation avec lui. J'espère pouvoir le revoir, ainsi lui parler. Je soupire et remonte dans ma chambre. Je reprends le plateau, descends pour me rendre dans la cuisine et manger tranquillement. Pendant que je mange, mes deux amis, Catarina et Ragnor viennent me rejoindre, un silence s'installe. Mais, mon meilleur ami est le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi, nous ne t'avons pas vu pendant « deux jours » ?

Je mets un peu de temps avant de répondre.

\- Je… Mes ruts se sont déclenchés plus tôt, je ne comprends pas. J'ai senti cette odeur sucrée, et là d'un coup, mes ruts sont arrivés. Je n'ai rien compris, j'ai perdu un peu pied, j'ai attrapé ce jeune homme et vous avez compris la suite, je suis resté avec lui pendant ces « deux jours » pour le satisfaire ainsi que moi. Mais… Il… C'était sa première fois… Je… commence-je à expliquer à mes amis.

\- Tu te sens responsable ! Voir coupable, c'est ça ? me demande Ragnor.

\- Comment ça pourrait en être autrement ! Je sais me maitriser, il n'a jamais eu de relation, pire si ça trouve il attendait ça pour se donner à son petit ami, je…

\- Magnus, tu n'es en rien responsable ! Hélas, tu t'es trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et c'est tombé sur ce jeune homme, me coupe mon amie. Je serre les poings en l'entendant me rassurer mais ça m'énerve encore plus.

\- Non ! Cat' ! J'aurais dû me contrôler ! Ça fait un petit moment que je ne suis plus un jeune prépubère dirigé par mes hormones d'Alpha mais là, je… je l'ai forcé !

\- Si tu te sens réellement responsable, tu le retrouves et tu t'expliques ! Au lieu de te morfondre ! me conseille mon ami.

J'acquiesce, ils ont raison, je vais le retrouver et m'excuser auprès de ce petit brun aux yeux clairs.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que le chapitre vous a plu. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment pensez-vous que les parents de Alec si ils sentent son odeur ? Que pensez-vous de Alec et Mags ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, la suite de Family sera postée.**

 **See u Soon !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Nous voilà de retour après nos petites vacances ! Voici la suite de Oméga. Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **[Liki]** : Merci de ton review. Nous espérons que ce chapitre te satisfera sur ces points.

 **[Flavy]** : Ne t'en fais pas pour le retard, tu laisses déjà un review et c'est déjà super ! Merci beaucoup, nous sommes contentes que ça t'ai plu. Nous espérons que la suite te plaira dans ce cas. C'est sur que pour le moment ça semble compliquer :D.

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Cassandra clare.**

 **Nous vous souhaitons une très bonne lecture.**

 **#Keira &Lily**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Point de vue Alec :_

 _Je croise les doigts pour que tout se passe bien._ Je souffle un bon coup, je dois rester calme. On se lève du canapé dès que la voix de nos parents résonne, on se tient bien droit quand ma mère avec Jace et Max entre dans le salon, celle-ci me sourit et s'approche de moi. Je me tends légèrement, je prie intérieurement pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me serre contre elle.

\- Tu vas mieux, mon grand ? Isabelle nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ?

Je m'éloigne doucement de ma mère avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

\- Oui, mère ! Je vais un peu mieux. Je ne suivrais plus Isabelle dans ses idées de sorties, ce n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi, je crois, dis-je mal à l'aise.

Ma mère me sourit, elle s'installe dans le canapé, Jace et Max montent dans leurs chambres pour poser leurs sacs. Mon père entre enfin dans le salon, je souris très faiblement. Il me fixe un long moment, je commence à paniquer, aurait-il deviné ou même senti quelque chose ? Je déglutis lentement, baissant la tête.

\- J'espère que tu ne sortiras plus à l'avenir, Alexander !

Je relève les yeux vers mon père, un peu soulagé. Pour l'instant, tout va bien, je souffle et acquiesce à ses dires.

\- Papa ! Alec est bientôt majeur ! Il peut sortir, rétorque Isabelle.

\- Peut-être mais vu l'état dans lequel ça le met, vaut mieux qu'il reste à la maison, réplique mon paternel.

Je ne remercierais jamais assez Izzy de son intervention, ça aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille si elle n'avait pas répliqué après les mots de notre père. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil ne voulant pas être trop près de ma famille. Ils nous racontent leur journée chez nos nouveaux voisins, une fois que Max et Jace sont redescendus dans le salon. Isabelle et moi les écoutons attentivement, ils ont l'air d'avoir apprécié ce moment avec eux. J'apprends que nos nouveaux voisins ont deux enfants, un garçon d'un an mon ainé et une jeune fille plus jeune que moi de deux ans, elle nous explique que Jocelyn avait été mariée une première fois à un Valentin mais qu'ils ont divorcé, elle a refait sa vie avec Luke son mari depuis quelques mois et maintenant ils forment une famille de nouveau car elle attend un bébé. Bref, nos parents ont l'air d'avoir aimé leur journée.

Après ce petit moment où chacun raconte sa journée, il est temps pour moi de me lever pour aller mettre la table. Je vais dans la cuisine, sors ce qu'il faut et emmène le tout dans la salle à manger. Isabelle m'a aidé en mettant les sets de tables, je dispose mes assiettes, couverts et verres. Jace passe à côté de moi, faisant sautiller une pomme dans sa main.

\- Jace, on mange dans même pas cinq minutes ! lui reproche-je en voyant le fruit qu'il veut sans doute manger alors que le repas allait être servi.

Jace me fait une moue et me tapote l'épaule.

\- Oui maman ! Je lève les yeux au ciel et le vois soudainement froncer des sourcils. Tu as mis du parfum ? Et pas qu'un peu ! Ça pue trop ton truc ! Aurais-tu envie de plaire à quelqu'un par hasard ? demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je me fige un instant et secoue la tête.

\- OH attends tu as rencontré quelqu'un ce weekend ? renchérit-il.

Je rougis violemment à cette insinuation et détourne le regard, reprenant mon activité.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises Jace ! Tu es désespérant ! lance-je.

\- Roh Alec si on ne peut plus rire ! râle-t-il.

Je continue sans répondre de mettre la table. Une fois terminée, j'appelle tout le monde à venir. Pendant que tout le monde s'installe, je pars chercher les plats pour les mettre sur les dessous de plats. Je peux m'installer, nous commençons à manger tranquillement. Un silence tombe autour de la table, seul le bruit de nos couverts se fait entendre. Pour l'instant, je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous terminons le plat et je me lève pour débarrasser les assiettes et aller chercher le dessert sous la demande de ma mère. Obéissant à sa demande, je fais attention à ne pas passer trop près d'eux ne voulant pas qu'ils puissent me sentir. Je me rends dans la cuisine, dépose le tout dans l'évier et prends le gâteau que ma mère a préparé pour nous ce soir. Je souffle de soulagement, il ne reste plus que le dessert et je pourrais remonter dans ma chambre. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour toute cette semaine, je resterai sûrement dans ma chambre, étudiant comme à mon habitude, ça ne paraîtra aucunement suspect. Je hoche la tête pour moi-même, fier d'avoir trouvé une sorte de solution, pour au moins cette semaine avant la rentrée. Ça me stresse, mais je dois me ressaisir, passons déjà cette soirée et je prends une grande inspiration pour m'encourager. Je prends le gâteau et des petites assiettes avant de retourner dans le salon. Je ne préfère pas rencontrer un regard et pose le tout sur la table, revenant tranquillement à ma place.

\- Alexander ! M'interpelle mon père d'un ton sec alors que je me rassois sur ma chaise.

Mes yeux se baissent automatiquement au ton de mon père qu'il emploie. J'espère que c'est juste pour me poser des questions. J'ai fait bien attention à ne pas m'approcher trop pour qu'ils ne sentent rien ? Il aurait réussi à le sentir, je ferme un peu mes yeux pour tenter de me calmer. Tout se passait bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant… Faut pas que je m'imagine le pire. J'ai bien fait attention.

\- Oui ? dis-je timidement, un peu crispé.

J'ose un regard vers les personnes qui se trouvent autour de la table et ce que j'y vois me rend d'autant plus mal. Non non non ! Et avant que mon père ne continue, je m'écrie, dans un réflexe de défense instinctive.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je peux tout vous expliquer !

Mon père frappe du poing sur la table, je remarque qu'une veine de son front ressort tandis que ses poings se serrent jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges et sa mâchoire se contracte, j'avale difficilement ma salive.

\- Tout ton être EMPESTE l'Alpha ! Qu'aurais-tu à nous dire pour nous expliquer cela ?

Je me sens pris au piège, que puis-je dire à ma famille qui explique cette foutue odeur d'Alpha que j'ai sur moi. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse mais cela m'est difficile surtout sous leurs regards inquisiteurs.

\- Je… il…il y a… avait beaucoup… d'Alpha, … c'… c'est…to…tout … tente-je piteusement sans y croire moi-même.

Je regarde mes frères et ma sœur, les suppliants de me croire. Mais lorsque je croise ceux de Jace et Max, un regard de dégoût m'est destiné. Mon cœur bat trop vite, ma respiration devient suffocante. Ma sœur va pour prendre ma main mais mon père reprend la parole.

\- Montez dans vos chambres !

Il ne laisse aucune place pour contester ayant pris sa voix d'Alpha. Je baisse la tête, je sens une légère pression sur ma main, sachant à qui elle appartient. J'essaie de garder la tête hors de l'eau mais je me sens si mal et si pitoyable, faible. Un putain d'O… de sous race !

\- Tu oses te foutre de nous Alexander !? Tranche-t-il.

Un silence de mort s'installe. Ma tête est toujours baissée, je n'ose pas croiser un seul de leur regard, mes mains tremblent.

\- Réponds ! dit-il sèchement.

Sans que je ne contrôle quoique ce soit, des couinements de tristesse, supplications et de pardons sortent d'entre mes lèvres.

\- Pardon, je… je ne comprends pas ce qui m'est arrivé ! J'ai senti cette odeur et j'ai perdu pied, je ne contrôlais plus rien !

Je relève un peu la tête toujours en couinant espérant qu'il soit un peu clément mais en tombant sur son visage, je déglutis. Je baisse la tête comprenant que c'est perdu d'avance.

\- DEGAGE !

 _Point de vue Magnus :_

Toute une semaine à attendre cette foutue rentrée, on est lundi, je reprends les cours aujourd'hui même, pour ma troisième année de commerce. La seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est de retrouver une certaine personne. Et maintenant, que cette semaine interminable est passée, je peux espérer, avoir une chance de le chercher plus facilement. Il le faut, je le dois, pour lui, pour nous deux.

\- Magnus ! Prêt à reprendre les cours ? demande Ragnor.

\- Oh je suis sûr qu'il l'est ! Il aime se pavaner et montrer à quel point il est brillant ! Charrie Raphaël.

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis époustouflant qui pourrait le remettre en cause ! dis-je d'un ton désinvolte avec un grand sourire. Ne reste pas trop loin de moi ! Tu verras à quel point la brillance peut s'étendre. Renchéris-je dans un clin d'œil entrant dans son jeu.

Raphaël sourit d'autant plus, ma popularité a eu grand effet sur les personnes qui me côtoient, mon ami a pu être sous les feux des projecteurs et cela lui a permis d'avoir une certaine réputation de tombeur. Il ne se doute pas à quel point, je peux prendre un malin plaisir à me moquer de ces piètes remarques. Entrer dans le jeu des gens, m'amuse fortement, les gens peuvent me prendre pour un sombre imbécile, alors je leur rends l'appareil. Je n'ai que faire des jugements.

\- Bon allez, on y va, ça serait dommage d'être en retard pour notre premier jour ! décide Catarina, fatiguée du comportement d'une certaine personne dans cette pièce.

Je lui souris et amorce le pas, ouvrant la marche. Beaucoup de regard, se pose sur moi à mon passage, j'en suis habitué, mon look, mon monde, mon comportement n'ont jamais été d'une discrétion, je suis quelqu'un d'apparence confiante, assurée, j'assume tout. Seuls mes vrais amis connaissent qui je suis au fond, comment je fonctionne. Comme avec ce jeune homme.

\- Mags ? M'interpelle Catarina, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Je la regarde pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Maintenant que les cours commencent, je suppose que ça va booster tes recherches, continue-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête affirmativement.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, si selon ta description une personne correspond, je t'en ferais part. finit-elle par déclarer dans un sourire franc.

\- Moi aussi ! lance Ragnor simplement.

Je leur souris sincèrement.

\- Merci les gars ! De toute façon, j'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout, je le trouverais, j'en suis sûr, il le faut ! dis-je confiant.

Mes amis me sourirent. Ils me connaissent que trop bien. Je suis déterminé. Cette discussion doit se faire, je dois m'excuser, savoir comment il se sent et peut-être essayer de l'aider. Se réveiller Omega, surtout ainsi, ne doit pas être évident, et lui avoir fait subir cela alors que peut-être il attend le bon, m'insupporte. Alors je me dois de me confronter à lui. Je souris puis avance pour mon premier cours de la matinée, espérant à n'importe quel moment tomber sur le jeune homme.

Je suis aux aguets, je ne fais que regarder partout, je scrute chaque personne que je croise dans les couloirs, dans la cour extérieure même au réfectoire mais rien n'y fait, je ne le vois pas. C'est impossible, il doit forcément être là. Faut que je le trouve pour qu'on parle. Mes cours se passent plutôt bien, cependant, je suis trop obsédé par ce que je pourrais dire à ce garçon, que je ne suis pas vraiment attentif, mais je sais que je peux rattraper, une fois les choses réglées. Hélas, la fin de journée arrive et toujours pas de jeune homme en vu, je commence à croire qu'il me fuit, j'ai senti quelques fois son odeur mais il avait dû passer par là, quelques minutes voire heures avant moi donc difficile de suivre sa trace. Ça me met en rogne, j'aurais aimé parler avec lui. Je soupire fortement avant de rassembler mes affaires pour quitter cette salle de cours, je décide de passer par la grande allée centrale de l'université espérant peut-être le croiser avant que je ne rentre. Je marche lentement faisant bien attention à ce qui m'entoure jusqu'à ce que je perçoive la voix de mon ami Jonathan, je tourne ma tête dans sa direction, je remarque qu'il discute avec quelqu'un et quelle n'est pas ma surprise de le découvrir avec l'homme que je cherche désespérément depuis ce matin. Je souris, accélère ma démarche pour vite les rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe.

\- Jonathan ! Interpelle-je.

Je suis à leur hauteur, je le regarde mais n'arrive pas à capter son regard, il fuit le mien automatiquement. Je ne peux lui en vouloir en somme, après tout, nous avons partagé plus que de raisons alors que nous nous connaissions à peine. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que j'essaie de régler les choses. Non, pas essayer, y arriver tout court. Je le vois regarder autour de nous comme pour trouver une échappatoire. Cependant, je repris la parole.

\- Pourrait-on discuter s'il te plait ? demande-je d'un ton déterminé, m'avançant un peu plus pour être face à lui.

Je remarque qu'il se recule, triturant ses doigts, nerveux, et mal à l'aise, je le suis tout autant intérieurement, je m'en veux terriblement et le mettre dans cet état rien qu'en étant présent à ses côtés me rend fou. Comment j'ai pu être aussi irresponsable !

\- Je…je dois…rentrer chez … moi… ! Déclare-t-il difficilement, alors que son regard croise un instant le mien.

Je ne peux que voir à quel point il est tendu comme un arc. Son regard traduit une peur, s'est tellement déroutant. Mais, je ne veux rien lâcher.

\- Juste quelques minutes, on s'installe sur l'un des bancs là-bas si tu veux. Tente-je pour le convaincre, qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de moi.

Le banc était situé à l'ombre d'un arbre du parc, ni trop voyant ni trop discret, il n'y avait personne qui les dérangerait ou ne puisse les écouter. Je l'observe, attendant une réponse qui met une éternité à venir. Dans ma contemplation, je remarque son regard se poser sur Jonathan qui n'a pas bougé depuis, je le vois sourire à ce jeune Oméga, d'un air rassurant. Je l'aperçois fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration. Il salue Jonathan et je l'imite, lui glissant un merci. Mon partenaire semble vouloir garder une certaine distance, je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir pour cela. Il s'assoit, droit comme un I sans dire un mot et sans me regarder. Je prends place sur ce fameux banc, bien trop près de lui puisqu'il s'écarte instinctivement.

\- Je voulais m'excuser sincèrement, j'aimerais t'aider, si tu as des questions concernant ta nouvelle condition, ou autre chose, n'hésite pas, je serais là. J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner. Souhaite-je honnêtement.

La tête baissée, il la relève et pose précipitamment ses yeux sur moi.

\- Je te pardonne ! Déclare-t-il si rapidement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir davantage qu'il est déjà parti comme une flèche. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si ses paroles sont sincères ou s'il l'a fait juste pour se débarrasser de ce moment plus que gênant. Je ne me sens pas du tout satisfait.

* * *

 **Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous a plu. Alors dites nous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que pensez-vous du comportement de Alec ? De son père ? Ou de Mags ?**

 **La semaine prochaine, la suite de A Family arrivera.**

 **See u Soon**


End file.
